At Dawn
by Eloloo
Summary: A l'aube...


**Just a quick message to this "american" who left a review without signing it: I'm not a jerk, I know that if I write in French I have to post it in the French section of the site. I checked twice, and this story IS in the right section. So, not my fault if the site messes up with this, I've seen others french authors who wrote in french and their stories appeared in the english section.**  
**Oh and please, next time you left a review like this, just leave a link where I can answer ;)**

* * *

Un OS en réponse au troisième challenge de la communauté des Pinguins (lien sur mon profil).  
Il fallait créer quelque chose basé sur cette citation de Khalil Gibran:

_Love has no desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving.  
_**Traduction**: L'amour n'a d'autre désir que de s'accomplir. Vous dissoudre et être comme l'eau vive d'un ruisseau chantant sa mélopée à la nuit. Vous réveiller aux aurores, le cœur ailé, et rendre grâce pour une nouvelle journée d'amour.

Merci à Ellana, ma beta ! :)

Note du 23.05.10 : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais à juste carrément zappé certains points et points virgules TT Après relecture je les ai remis, mais si vous remarquez une phrase bizarre, n'hésitez pas xD

**At Dawn**

_Love has no desire but to fulfill itself_

Jack O'Neill tournait dans la cellule comme un lion en cage.

La chaleur étouffante qui s'était abattue sur le petit village dès le lever du soleil ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître ; au contraire, le militaire avait l'impression que ça devenait de pire en pire. Comme le merdier dans lequel Carter et lui était fourrés.

Jack donna un coup de pied rageur dans la paille qui tapissait le sol de sa geôle glauque et sinistre, se forçant à ne surtout pas regarder dans la cellule de droite. Il se rua sur les barreaux et s'y agrippa, pressant son visage contre le métal froid.

-Hey ! hurla-t-il à l'intention des passants dehors. Est-ce qu'on peut parler à quelqu'un dans ce patelin pourri ? HEY !

Aucun des villageois ne daigna s'arrêter, jetant seulement des regards tantôt méprisants, tantôt effrayés au militaire qui s'égosillait.

-Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Espèces de-

-Colonel…

Il cessa instantanément de hurler et tourna la tête vers la voix rauque et presque inaudible sur sa droite ; la colère qui bouillait en lui depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermé ici flirtait à présent avec la rage. Il lâcha les barreaux et se rua sur ceux de la cellule voisine.

-Carter, vous tenez le coup ?

C'était une question stupide, il le savait ; la jeune femme avait tenu le coup les deux premiers jours mais à présent, il était clair qu'elle lâchait prise. Au fil des heures, il la sentait sombrer de plus en plus ; il connaissait son second, il savait qu'elle se battait et qu'elle puisait à présent dans les dernières ressources dont elle disposait. Une envie subite d'étrangler le salaud qui avait ordonné qu'on enferme Carter de cette façon flamba en lui et il serra les barreaux si forts que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Lorsque le contact avec les habitants de P4X-638 avait été établi et une mission mise en place, Jack et Sam s'était retrouvés seuls pour représenter la Terre. Daniel était parti faire des fouilles sur une autre planète, et Teal'c visitait son fils sur Chulak. Les autochtones de cette planète en grande partie recouverte par une épaisse forêt les avaient accueillis à bras ouvert dans un petit village qui aurait fait la joie de Daniel ; l'unique rue pavée était bordée par des maisons en pierres grossièrement taillées au bout de laquelle se dressait une église peinte à la chaux et une bibliothèque qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie certains patelins du Colorado. Jack s'était senti à l'aise dans cette bourgade ; Sam avait trouvé son bonheur avec une petite communauté scientifique qui rassemblait quelques hommes qui passaient leur vie à la bibliothèque. Et puis tout avait basculé.

Jack ne connaissait pas tous les détails de cette sordide histoire ; les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle vitesse que lorsque qu'il avait mis un semblant de plan sur pied, il était déjà trop tard.

Un magnifique sourire éclairait le visage de son second chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses amis et leurs vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde ; mais en bonne scientifique qui se respecte, Sam Carter avait voulu booster un peu leur connaissance en physique. Mais dans une communauté aussi pieuse et tellement portée sur les traditions, les compétences de la militaire - cela même qui la rendait si précieuse, étaient devenus des armes que le chef du village, Elagan, n'avait pas hésité à retourner contre eux. Jack avait écouté avec horreur et indignation un tribunal de fortune condamner Sam pour sorcellerie ; c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait dit avant de les jeter dans ce cachot, lui dans une cellule, elle dans une autre. Ils avaient ensuite attachés Sam par les poignets à l'aide des bracelets de fer qui pendaient du plafond, accrochés au bout de chaînes juste à la bonne distance pour qu'elle ne puisse pas plier les bras. Au bout d'une journée sans eau ni nourriture, dans cette chaleur insupportable, Sam s'était lentement effondré, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Jack avait bien essayé de la garder éveillée, de l'encourager à rester debout ; il avait même tenté de lui faire passer de la nourriture, mais elle était trop loin. Tout ce que le militaire avait pu faire, c'était lui jeter de l'eau – dont la couleur était plus que douteuse - au visage pour la rafraîchir. Mais inexorablement elle s'écroulait ; ses poignets devinrent rouges et ensanglantés. Jack avait crié, il s'était même abaissé à supplier mais personne n'était venu. Les gens là dehors les considéraient à présent comme des animaux, de vulgaires bêtes de foire qu'on avait enfermé et qui pourrissaient maintenant au fond de leurs geôles.

-Carter, je vous jure que lorsqu'on sortira d'ici, je leur ferai bouffer leurs robes de bure, à ces tarés. En attendant j'ai besoin que vous vous accrochiez. Sam, vous m'entendez?

La tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux clos, le visage couvert de traces noires, la jeune femme dut faire un effort considérable pour ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur Jack, à genoux face à elle.

-'Vais… essayer, souffla-t-elle.

-Non Carter. Vous n'allez pas faire qu'essayer. Vous allez réussir. Considérez ça comme un ordre.

Sa voix, qu'il voulait ferme, trahissait son inquiétude et sa frustration. Lorsque Sam sombra à nouveau, il laissa sa tête heurter les barreaux ; cette certitude qui sommeillait en lui, quoi qu'il arrive, que tout finirait par s'arranger s'amenuisait de minute en minute, lui filait entre les doigts sans qu'il parvienne à la retenir. Peu à peu, c'était le doute et la peur qui s'insinuait en lui et lui soufflait que cette fois, rien ne viendrait les sauver.

_To melt_

-Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? HEY ! Je vous parle, espèce de cinglés !

Réveillé à l'aube par le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on introduit dans une serrure, Jack n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'émerger totalement des brumes d'un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars brefs et flous. De nouveau, il s'agrippa aux barreaux alors qu'on retirait ses entraves à Sam ; la jeune femme s'effondra sans opposer la moindre résistance, comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient liquéfiés. Un accès de fureur pure jaillit en Jack qui continua de hurler, le corps pressé contre les barres de fer qui le retenait prisonnier et l'empêchait d'aller étriper tout le village. Il regarda les hommes soulever Carter par les bras et les pieds et l'emmener hors de la cellule ; lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, le désespoir prit le pas sur les quelques bribes d'espoir qui subsistaient encore en Jack, sur la colère qui l'animait. Lentement, le militaire se laissa choir sur le sol.

Lorsque les hurlements de douleur de Sam lui parvinrent, lorsque les cris victorieux des villageois qui punissaient la sorcière emplirent ses oreilles avant d'être à nouveau remplacé par les cris déchirants de son second qui souffrait le martyr, Jack pria que tout cela prenne fin. Peu importait l'issue, il voulait que ça se termine. _Maintenant_.

_and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night_

Plus tard, il fut tiré hors de la cellule et on l'amena sur la place centrale du village. Les visages des villageois se tordaient pour former des masques monstrueux, arborant des rictus terrifiants ; les glapissements de leurs tortionnaires se déformaient hideusement et ne formaient plus qu'un seul cri venu des entrailles de l'Enfer. On lui jeta un seau d'eau au visage ; il reprit quelque peu ses esprits et on le força à se mettre à genoux.

Face à lui, des morceaux de bois coupés à la hâte étaient rassemblés en un tas qui lui parut gigantesque. Au milieu y était attachée Sam, qui posait sur lui un regard suppliant ; il voulut lui crier quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Puis il comprit.

Un bûcher. On avait construit un bûcher pour la sorcière.

Le feu avala le bois avant de venir lécher les jambes de Sam ; la fumée piquait les yeux de Jack qui, impuissant, observait son second en train de brûler vive. Les flammes grandirent et il put entendre, à nouveau, les hurlements de la jeune femme ; il ouvrit la bouche et son cri se mêla au sien, se perdant dans le vacarme du brasier qui, aurait-on dit, étendait ses bras enflammés jusqu'au ciel piqué d'étoiles. La douleur de perdre Samantha Carter consuma Jack qui criait toujours, tandis qu'autour du feu dansaient des villageois devenus monstres, perdus dans une farandole endiablée.

_To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. _

Une aube lumineuse se levait sur cette partie du Minnesota.

La clarté de ce début de journée se déversait dans la chambre et jetait un voile dorée sur les murs, les meubles et le lit.

Jack O'Neill se réveilla en sursaut, certain d'être en train de brûler vif. Il bougea légèrement et frissonna lorsque son esprit, encore prisonnier de cette ligne invisible de flottaison qui sépare le sommeil de la veille, lui fournit les quelques informations nécessaires pour lui prouver qu'il ne brûlait pas.

_Pour l'amour du ciel… _

C'était un cauchemar récurrent, depuis la fin de la mission. Cette mission qui avait bien failli être sa dernière. _Leur_ dernière. Cette accusation de sorcellerie qui avait pesé sur les épaules de Carter. Sa torture, son agonie, et puis cet incroyable sauvetage par Teal'c et ses amis Jaffa, qui avait fait détaler les villageois comme des lapins lorsqu'ils avaient aperçus le Teltak dans le ciel de leur foutue planète. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant, et Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau s'obstinait, chaque nuit, à lui montrer cette alternative différente, cette horrible fin que Carter aurait sûrement connue si leur ami n'avait pas débarqué. Chaque nuit, c'était le même cauchemar ; une prolongation hideuse de leur séjour sur P4Xfoutuquelquechose, un cauchemar qui chaque matin le laissait tremblant.

Il était tout à fait réveillé, à présent. Les bribes du rêve s'estompaient et la terreur quitta son cœur, remplacée par un soulagement et une joie qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il étendit à peine le bras et fit courir ses doigts dans les mèches blondes qui émergeaient à peine de la couette ; la forme bougea et un visage ensommeillé apparut. Jack se déplaça et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras ; leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son parfum. La sensation de son corps encore chaud et engourdi de sommeil contre le sien le fit frissonner de nouveau, de plaisir cette fois.

-Bien dormi ? murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement approbateur.

-Sam, est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser ou est-ce que je dois te supplier ?

La jeune femme rit contre sa poitrine et leva la tête vers lui. Il plongea dans son regard bleu lavé de toute trace de sommeil ; ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son second et ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement encore.

Dehors, le soleil apparut dans le ciel d'une journée qui s'annonçait radieuse.


End file.
